The present construction of building frames utilizing metal frame members is to have channel plates, top and bottom, of a wall and these are interconnected by wall studs, the interconnections being with metal fasteners. It is important that the centers of the wall studs be accurately positioned because of the need to accommodate fixed sizes of the panels which are used and this is in turn a time consuming operation.
The main object of this invention therefore is to provide an improved construction which will reduce the amount of on site labour required, and will simplify the frame assembly.